Ron Nelson
Ronald (Ron) Jack A. Nelson (Joliet, Illinois, 14 december 1929) is een hedendaags Amerikaans componist, muziekpedagoog en dirigent. Levensloop Nelsons vader werkte bij een treinmaatschappij en zijn moeder was verkoopster in een groot winkelcentrum. Beide ouders wensten voor hun zoon een muzikale carrière, de vader kon zich voorstellen dat Ron pianostemmer werd en zijn moeder was er van overtuigd dat Ron een goed organist kon worden. De pianoleraar van zijn moeder gaf hem ook de eerste muzieklessen op 6-jarige leeftijd. Zijn leraar gaf hem het advies alles neer te schrijven wat hij op de piano improviseerde. Zijn eerste kleine compositie op 6-jarige leeftijd was The Sailboat. Op 12-jarige leeftijd wisselde hij naar orgelles en hij werd al op 13-jarige leeftijd organist. Aan de Joliet Township High-School bleef hij met muziek in contact. Hij leerde autodidactisch contrabas te spelen en kon daarmee in de schoolband meespelen. Later kreeg hij lessen van de dirigent Bruce Houseknecht, een voormalig student van de Eastman School of Music. Gedurende deze tijd schreef hij een Concerto, voor piano en harmonieorkest. Dank zij de hulp van zijn leraar en dirigent kon hij van 1948 tot 1956 aan de Eastman School of Music studeren. Zijn leraren daar waren Howard Hanson en Bernard Rogers. Van Howard Hanson zegt hij, dat hij voor hem een inspiratiebron, een mentor, en de basis daarvoor was dat hij aan de Eastman School bleef studeren. In 1952 behaalde hij de Bachelor of Music, in 1953 de Master of Music en in 1956 de Doctor of Musical Arts, alle aan de Eastman School of Music. In 1954 en 1955 kon hij met een studiebeurs van de Fulbright Grant aan de École Normale de musique de Paris en aan het Conservatoire national supérieur de musique in Parijs onder andere bij Nadia Boulanger, Arthur Honegger en Tony Aubin studeren. Tijdens zijn Europareis was hij ook in het Verenigd Koninkrijk en raakte met Ralph Vaughan Williams en William Walton bekend. Terug in de Verenigde Staten werd hij 1956 professor aan de muziekfaculteit van de Brown University. Van 1963 tot 1973 was hij hoofd van het Music Departement; in 1993 werd hij geëmeriteerd. In 1991 kreeg hij als eerste musicoloog de Acuff Chair of Excellence in the Creative Arts-Arward. In 1993 kreeg hij voor zijn compositie Passacaglia (Homage on B-A-C-H) alle drie belangrijke compositieprijzen voor harmonieorkest in de Verenigde Staten, de National Band Association Prize, de American Bandmasters Association Ostwald Prize en de Sudler International Prize. In 1994 werd hij met de Medal of Honor van de John Sousa-Foundation in Washington D.C. bekroond. Als componist kreeg hij talrijke opdrachten van de bekendste orkesten en organisaties van de Verenigde Staten en uit het buitenland. Hij was verder gastcomponist en -dirigent aan verschillende universiteiten in de Verenigde Staten, zoals de Universiteit van Illinois in Champaign-Urbana, Yale-universiteit in New Haven, Connecticut, Universiteit van Noord-Texas in Denton, Western Michigan University in Kalamazoo, Sam Houston State University in Huntsville, Lawrence University te Appleton, Universiteit van Massachusetts in Dartmouth, Universiteit van Southern Maine in Portland, California Institute of Technology en de Princeton-universiteit in Princeton, New Jersey. Als componist schreef hij tot nu twee opera's, een mis, cantates, oratoria, muziek voor film en televisie, rond 90 koorwerken en 40 werken voor orkest en harmonieorkest. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1954 Sarabande: For Katherine in April * 1955 Savannah River Holiday * 1960 This is the Orchestra, voor spreker en orkest * 1960 Jubilee * 1961 Overture for Latecomers * 1961 Toccata for Orchestra * 1969 Trilogy: JFK-MLK-RFK, voor orkest en geluidsband * 1976 Five Pieces after Paintings by Andrew Wyeth *# Winter 1946 *# Young America *# Christina's World *# The Drifter *# The Patriot * 1977 Meditation and Dance * 1983 Fanfare for a Celebration * 1988 Elegy II, voor strijkorkest * 1996 Panels "Epiphanies II" * 1997 Resonances III Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1948 Concerto, voor piano en harmonieorkest * 1958 Mayflower Overture * 1969 Rocky Point Holiday, voor harmonieorkest * 1973 Savannah River Holiday * 1982 Fanfare for a Celebration * 1982 Medieval Suite *# Homage to Leonin *# Homage to Perotin *# Homage to Machaut * 1983 Pebble Beach Sojoum, voor orgel, koperblazers en slagwerk * 1984 Aspen Jubilee * 1985 Te Deum Laudamus, voor gemengd koor (SATB) en harmonieorkest * 1986 Brevard Fanfare, voor koperblazers * 1988 Danza Capriccio, voor altsaxofoon solo en harmonieorkest * 1989 Morning Alleluias * 1989 Fanfare for the Hour of Sunrise * 1990 Resonances I * 1991 Lauds "Praise High Day" * 1992 To the Airborne * 1992 Passacaglia (Homage on B-A-C-H) * 1994 Epiphanies - Fanfares and Chorales * 1994 Chaconne - In Memoriam... * 1994 Sonoran Desert Holiday * 1995 Courtly Airs and Dances *# Intrada *# Basse Dance *# Pavane *# Saltarello *# Sarabande *# Allemande * 1995 Fanfare for Kennedy Center, voor koperensemble en slagwerk * 1997 Resonances II * 1998 Nightsong, voor eufonium en harmonieorkest * 1999 Fanfare for the new Millennium, voor harmonieorkest en twee antiphonaale koperblazers-koren * 2006 Pastorale: Autumn Rune Muziektheater Opera's * 1955-1956 The Birthday of the Infanta, opera voor kamerorkest * 1981 Hamaguchi, opera voor kamerensemble Balletten * 1954 Dance in Ruins Kamermuziek * 1982 Kristen's Song, voor viool, fluit en orgel * 1983 And the Moon Rose Golden, voor cello en piano * 1986 Nightsong, voor een instrument en piano Missen, cantates, oratoria en geestelijke muziek * 1958 Cantata: The Christmas Story, voor gemengd koor (SATB), orgel, koperblazers en pauken * 1958 Glory to God, voor gemengd koor (SATB), orgel en koperblazers * 1958 Christmas Fanfare, voor gemengd koor (SATB), koperblazers en pauken * 1958 Choral Fanfare for Easter, voor gemengd koor en spreker * 1962 Three Ancient Prayers, voor gemengd koor (SATB) en orgel *# O Lord how can we know Thee'' *# Hear, o Israel *# Cause us o Lord * 1963 Triumphal Te Deum, voor dubbelkoor (SSAATTBB), koperblazers, orgel en slagwerk * 1964 Oratorio: What is Man?, oratorium in drie delen, voor spreker, sopraan solo en bariton solo, gemengd koor en orkest * 1967 God bring thy Sword, voor gemengd koor, orgel en slagwerk * 1969 Alleluia, July 20, 1969, voor gemengd koor * 1971 Psalm 95, voor gemengd koor en instrumental-ensemble * 1972 Prayer of Emperor of China on the Altar of Heaven, December 21, 1539, voor gemengd koor en instrumental-ensemble * 1975 Prayer of St. Francis of Assisi, voor gemengd koor en orgel * 1978 O God invent a Word for us, voor gemengd koor en kinderkoor * 1981 Mass of Saint LaSalle, voor gemengd koor, orgel, mallet-percussie, instrumental-ensemble, twee piano's en slagwerk *# Kyrie *# Gloria *# Sanctus *# Agnus Dei * 1982 Make Music in the Lord's Honor, voor gemengd koor, orgel en koperblazers * 1984 Praise the Name, voor gemengd koor en orgel * 1985 Te Deum Laudamus, voor gemengd koor (SATB) en harmonieorkest * 1985 Festive Anthem, voor gemengd koor, koperblazers en orgel Werken voor koor * 1958 Three Mountain Ballads, voor driestemmig vrouwenkoor (SSA), harp en fluit *# He's gon away *# Will he remember? *# Babara Allen * 1960 He came here for me, voor vrouwenkoor (SSA), gemengd koor (SATB) en buisklokken * 1960 Fanfare for a Festival, voor gemengd koor, koperblazers en pauken * 1960 All Praise to Music, voor gemengd koor, koperblazers en pauken * 1961 Five Anthems for young Choirs of Prayer, voor tweestemmige koor (SA) en piano * 1973 Thy Thruth is Great, voor gemengd koor en orgel * 1980 For Freedom in Conscience, voor gemengd koor, orgel en trompetten * 1983 Three Settings of the Moon, vrouwenkoor (SA), piano, marimba en klokkenspeel *# The Moon does not sleep *# Autumn Lullaby *# Ask the Moon * 1990 And this shall be for Music, voor gemengd koor en koperblazers * 1991 Songs of Praise and Reconciliation, voor gemengd koor, mannenkoor, piano en slagwerk *# Prime (The Hour of Sunrise) *# Lauds (Praise High Day) *# Vespers (Time of the Evening Star) * 2001 Proclaim this Day for Music, voor gemengd koor, koperblazers en slagwerk Filmmuziek * 1976 Alice in Wonderland Bibliografie * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Edith Borroff, J. Bunker Clark: American opera : a checklist, Detroit: Harmonie Park Press, 1992, 334 p., ISBN 978-0-899-90063-6 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * David M. Cummings, Dennis K. McIntire: International who's who in music and musician's directory - (in the classical and light classical fields), Twelfth edition 1990/91, Cambridge, England: International Who's Who in Music, 1991. 1096 p., ISBN 0-948875-20-8 * J. Perry White: Twentieth-century choral music - An annotated bibliography of music suitable for use by high school choirs, Second edition, Metuchen, N.J.: Scarecrow Press, 1990, 214 p., ISBN 978-0-8108-2394-5 * Neil Butterworth: A dictionary of American composers, New York: Garland, 1984. 523 p., ISBN 0-824-09311-9 * Composium annual index of contemporary compoitions - Directory of new music 1982/83 edition, Los Angeles: Crystal Record, 1983 * Jaques Cattell Press: Who's who in American music : classical, First edition, New York: R. R. Bowker, 1983, 1000 p., ISBN 978-0-835-21725-5 * Jaques Cattell Press: ASCAP biographical dictionary of composers, authors and publishers, Fourth edition, New York: R. R. Bowker, 1980, 589 p., ISBN 0-835212-83-1 * E. Ruth Anderson: Contemporary American composers - A biographical dictionary, Second edition, Boston: G. K. Hall, 1982, 578 p., ISBN 978-0816182237 * E. Ruth Anderson: Contemporary American composers - A biographical dictionary, 1st ed., Boston: G. K. Hall, 1976, 513 p., ISBN 0-8161-1117-0 * Thomas Voseloff: Composer : librettist program : collection at the American music center, New York: American Music Center, 1979, 304 p. * Norman E. Smith: Band music notes, Revised edition, San Diego, California: Niel A. Kjos, Jr., 1979, ISBN 978-0-849-75401-2 Externe link * Officiële internetpagina Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Amerikaans dirigent Categorie:Amerikaans muziekpedagoog Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw de:Ron Nelson en:Ron Nelson ja:ロン・ネルソン